


Start Again Timeline

by Scedasticity



Series: Start Again [7]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity
Summary: Trying to keep track of who knows what when? So am I. (This is very repetitive -- earlier chapters are less spoilery versions.) Second-to-last chapter is a (very spoilery) character primer, last chapter is an also-spoilery list of confidant dreams.





	1. Spoilers through end of Count of Monte Cristo

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming P5 takes place in 2016...

November-December 2013 –

  * First appearance of "psychotic breakdowns" in the news

January 2014 – 

  * Reserved-parking-place-related breakdown/rage fugue

March 2014 –

  * Akechi tips the police off about a drug dealer

April 2014 –

  * New school year! Probably April 7.
    * Haru and Makoto start first year of high school at Shuujin
    * (Akechi starts first year of high school at Jikken)
    * (Yusuke starts third year of middle school)
    * (Futaba starts second year of middle school)
    * (Ryuji and Ann start third year of middle school at the same school, somewhere in Tokyo)
    * (Akira starts third year of middle school somewhere outside Tokyo)
  * Haru remembers; _Count of Monte Cristo_ begins. Haru meets and befriends Makoto but verifies she does not remember anything.
  * I didn’t consult a calendar while writing COMC so I’m not 100% sure everything will line up.
  * Haru tracks down Akechi and blackmails him for Metaverse access. 
  * The next day, shows Makoto Kamoshida’s Palace but doesn’t take her inside.
  * That Saturday, probably 4/19, Haru gets careless and runs into trouble in the castle, has to be rescued by Makoto and Akechi.
  * Tuesday (4/22?): breakdown/rage fugue with the attacking people with shoes.
  * Thursday (4/24?), first joint trip into Jikken.
  * After the first joint trip to the space station (4/26?), Haru and Makoto get a look at Akechi’s notebook, Akechi hears about navigator abilities and recruiting personas.
  * Yeah I think I was thinking school started earlier in April than it probably did, the end of the month is getting a little rushed. Not completely implausible at least.

May 2014 –

  * Early in the month, Akechi gets Defarge persona
  * About 5/5?, Kunikazu announces Haru is engaged.
  * Almost a week later (5/10?), introduces Tomioka-san.
  * Little Palace activity in the next week. Makoto snoops around the volleyball team
  * The weekend (5/17-5/18?) is rough.
  * Another week of little activity. Makoto breaks the starship log code
  * Saturday (5/24?): rage fugue/breakdown for Tomioka
  * Sunday (5/25): Akechi offers to prioritize the space station

June 2014 –

  * Haru, Makoto, and Akechi secure a route to the Treasure, then wait a little longer to gather strength before sending the calling card
  * Kunikazu’s heart changed

July 2014 –

  * COMC crew focuses on studying and exams until the end of the term (probably about 7/20).

August 2014 – 

  * COMC crew reaches the top of the laboratory and the Treasure and Shadow aren’t there – now they have to go down.
  * Akechi admits he’s not actually working for Shido.


	2. Spoilers through Escher

November-December 2013 –

  * First appearance of "psychotic breakdowns" in the news

Late December 2013 – 

  * Very beginning of _Escher_. Futaba starts getting a weird feeling of deja vu. 
  * Yusuke wakes up remembering everything but isn’t sure it’s real. 
  * Morgana also remembers at this point, though details have not been revealed.

January 2014 – 

  * Futaba continues to feel deja vu. 
  * Morgana leaves a warning note in the Isshiki mailbox.
  * Yusuke looks for Leblanc, but it isn’t there.
  * Yusuke is dreaming of Madarame’s Palace almost every night. This doesn’t really stop.
  * Reserved-parking-place-related breakdown/rage fugue

February 2014 –

  * People are noticing Yusuke’s not sleeping well.

March 2014 –

  * Akechi tips the police off about a drug dealer
  * Hitoshi has a manic episode.

April 2014 –

  * New school year! Probably April 7.
    * Haru and Makoto start first year of high school at Shuujin
    * Akechi starts first year of high school at Jikken
    * Yusuke starts third year of middle school
    * Futaba starts second year of middle school
    * Kiyomi starts third and final year of high school; Hitoshi starts second year of high school
    * Hifumi starts third year of middle school
    * (Ryuji and Ann start third year of middle school at the same school, somewhere in Tokyo)
    * (Akira starts third year of middle school somewhere outside Tokyo)
  * Haru remembers; _Count of Monte Cristo_ begins. Haru meets and befriends Makoto but verifies she does not remember anything.
  * I didn’t consult a calendar while writing COMC so I’m not 100% sure everything will line up.
  * Yusuke refuses the ‘life drawing’ proposal, starts painting _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru tracks down Akechi and blackmails him for Metaverse access. 
  * The next day, shows Makoto Kamoshida’s Palace but doesn’t take her inside.
  * That Saturday, probably 4/19, Haru gets careless and runs into trouble in the castle, has to be rescued by Makoto and Akechi.
  * Tuesday (4/22?): breakdown/rage fugue with the attacking people with shoes.
  * Thursday (4/24?), first joint trip into Jikken.
  * After the first joint trip to the space station (4/26?), Haru and Makoto get a look at Akechi's notebook, Akechi hears about navigator abilities and recruiting personas.
  * Yeah I think I was thinking school started earlier in April than it probably did, the end of the month is getting a little rushed. Not completely implausible at least.

May 2014 –

  * Early in the month, Akechi gets Defarge persona
  * Sometime this month, Yusuke makes sure exhibition tickets are sent to Kunikazu Okumura. One way or another Haru never sees them.
  * About 5/5?, Kunikazu announces Haru is engaged.
  * Almost a week later (5/10?), introduces Tomioka-san.
  * Little Palace activity in the next week. Makoto snoops around the volleyball team
  * The weekend (5/17-5/18?) is rough.
  * Another week of little activity. Makoto breaks the starship log code
  * Saturday (5/24?): rage fugue/breakdown for Tomioka
  * Sunday (5/25): Akechi offers to prioritize the space station

June 2014 –

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “will” have a mental shutdown, and very anxious.
  * Hitoshi/Kiyomi/Madarame start noticing there’s something kind of funny about _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru, Makoto, and Akechi secure a route to the Treasure, then wait a little longer to gather strength before sending the calling card
  * Kunikazu’s heart changed

July 2014 –

  * COMC crew focuses on studying and exams until the end of the term (probably about 7/20).

August 2014 – 

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “should” have had a mental shutdown. Deja vu turns into disorientation.
  * Madarame decides _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is too creepy to plagiarize.
  * COMC crew reaches the top of the laboratory and the Treasure and Shadow aren’t there – now they have to go down.
  * Akechi admits he’s not actually working for Shido.

September 2014 –

  * _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is mostly complete.
  * 9/1, school term starts.
  * Unlike the original timeline, Kiyomi does not leave.
  * A politician who had a mental shutdown last timeline dies in a “car accident”.

October 2014 –

  * Hitoshi has a depressive episode.
  * Nakanohara leaves the atelier, roughly at the same time as he did last timeline.

November 2014 – 

  * 11/8-11/9 – Cultural festival weekend:
    * At Kosei, Yusuke runs into Ann, who doesn’t recognize him, and Hifumi, who he blurts out some information to.
    * That evening, Yusuke and Hifumi fall through _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ (in front of Kiyomi) and return an hour later (in front of Hitoshi).
  * Yusuke starts visiting the museum Palace frequently. His sleep gets a lot better.
  * Wakaba’s lab succeeds in opening a portal into the Metaverse.
  * Futaba bugs Wakaba’s phone.
  * 11/16, Yusuke and Hifumi visit Mementos.
  * 11/29, Hifumi grounded after a fight with her mother over forfeiting a game.

December 2014 – 

  * 12/7, Yusuke and Hifumi visit a Palace at her middle school.
  * Atelier water heater breaks, Madarame leaves for “retreat” (read: resort).
  * 12/25, conspiracy tries to have Wakaba killed and fake an accidental overdose.
  * 12/26, power in the atelier is cut off due to lack of payment. Futaba remembers everything after her uncle yells at her in the hospital. In the evening, runs into Yusuke. Yusuke & senpai go to stay at Isshiki apartment. Futaba dreams about Akira.
  * 12/28, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi go after Uncle Yoji in Mementos. On the way out pass Akechi interrogating a Shadow (Ito) about judges, prosecutors, school sponsorship.
  * 12/30, Futaba discovers Wakaba’s Palace.
  * 12/31, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi scout Wakaba’s Palace. Someone at the “spiritual retreat” sets fire to the buffet.

January 2015 –

  * Yusuke, Kiyomi, and Hitoshi return to the atelier. Sojiro moves into the Isshiki apartment but is mostly at the hospital.
  * First two weeks, Escher crew practices in the museum Palace, make tools, gather supplies.
  * Make it up the outside of the pyramid in one go.
  * Hifumi stops competing formally for the year, has another fight with her mother.
  * Another Palace trip: top of the pyramid to Hedonistic Braggart
  * Another trip: Solve the puzzle to clear the way up
  * 1/17-1/19, university entrance exams
  * Another trip: up through the adyton, have to run from the Hundred-Armed Slave.
  * Yusuke contacts Dr. Takemi, Hifumi starts sneaking out with a rope ladder.
  * ~1/22, beat the Hundred-Armed Slave, clear the crawlspace.
  * At least one Palace trip just getting money. Sojiro is alienating the nurses.
  * First trip into the pagoda section: have to run from Cognitive Sojiro.
  * Second pagoda trip: run from Shadows.
  * A few days of downtime before pagoda Attempt 3.
  * Attempt 4 on the pagoda – end up at the top of the temple, confront Asherah. 
  * Next day (Sunday, probably 2/1), Wakaba wakes up. 

February 2015 –

  * ~2/6, Futaba remembers to look into Okumura Foods


	3. Spoilers through Echoes in the Void

October-November 2013 –

  * Goro starts operating in the Metaverse.
  * Begins inflicting "psychotic breakdowns"/"rage fugues" in response to both petty annoyances and real threats.

Late December 2013 – 

  * Very beginning of _Escher_. Futaba starts getting a weird feeling of deja vu. 
  * Yusuke wakes up remembering everything but isn’t sure it’s real. 
  * Morgana also remembers at this point, though details have not been revealed.

January 2014 – 

  * Futaba continues to feel deja vu. 
  * Morgana leaves a warning note in the Isshiki mailbox.
  * Yusuke looks for Leblanc, but it isn’t there.
  * Goro starts having interrogation room dreams, usually about once a week.
  * Yusuke is dreaming of Madarame’s Palace almost every night. This doesn’t really stop.
  * Reserved-parking-place-related breakdown/rage fugue

February 2014 –

  * Goro cases the exterior of the Jikken Palace.
  * People are noticing Yusuke’s not sleeping well.

March 2014 –

  * Goro tips the police off about a drug dealer – why hasn’t been explained, but it may have been as a favor to Sasaki
  * Hitoshi has a manic episode.

April 2014 –

  * New school year! Probably April 7.
    * Haru and Makoto start first year of high school at Shuujin
    * Goro starts first year of high school at Jikken
    * Yusuke starts third year of middle school
    * Futaba starts second year of middle school
    * Kiyomi starts third and final year of high school; Hitoshi starts second year of high school
    * Hifumi starts third year of middle school
    * (Ryuji and Ann start third year of middle school at the same school, somewhere in Tokyo)
    * (Akira starts third year of middle school somewhere outside Tokyo)
  * Haru remembers; _Count of Monte Cristo_ begins. Haru meets and befriends Makoto but verifies she does not remember anything.
  * I didn’t consult a calendar while writing COMC so I’m not 100% sure everything will line up.
  * Yusuke refuses the ‘life drawing’ proposal, starts painting _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru tracks down Goro and blackmails him for Metaverse access. 
  * The next day, shows Makoto Kamoshida’s Palace but doesn’t take her inside.
  * That Saturday, probably 4/19, Haru gets careless and runs into trouble in the castle, has to be rescued by Makoto and Goro.
  * Tuesday (4/22?): breakdown/rage fugue with the attacking people with shoes.
  * Thursday (4/24?), first joint trip into Jikken.
  * Goro’s interrogation room dreams turn into engine room dreams.
  * After the first joint trip to the space station (4/26?), Haru and Makoto get a look at Goro’s notebook, Goro hears about navigator abilities and recruiting personas.
  * Yeah I think I was thinking school started earlier in April than it probably did, the end of the month is getting a little rushed. Not completely implausible at least.

May 2014 –

  * Early in the month, Goro gets Defarge persona; his Akira dreams turn lucid.
  * Sometime this month, Yusuke makes sure exhibition tickets are sent to Kunikazu Okumura. One way or another Haru never sees them.
  * About 5/5?, Kunikazu announces Haru is engaged.
  * Almost a week later (5/10?), introduces Tomioka-san.
  * Little Palace activity in the next week. Makoto snoops around the volleyball team, Goro takes down Sasaki.
  * The weekend (5/17-5/18?) is rough.
  * Another week of little activity. Makoto breaks the starship log code and Goro scouts out Tomioka in Mementos.
  * Saturday (5/24?): rage fugue/breakdown for Tomioka
  * Sunday (5/25): Goro offers to prioritize the space station

June 2014 –

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “will” have a mental shutdown, and very anxious.
  * Hitoshi/Kiyomi/Madarame start noticing there’s something kind of funny about _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru, Makoto, and Goro secure a route to the Treasure, then wait a little longer to gather strength before sending the calling card
  * Kunikazu’s heart changed

July 2014 –

  * COMC crew focuses on studying and exams until the end of the term (probably about 7/20).

August 2014 – 

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “should” have had a mental shutdown. Deja vu turns into disorientation.
  * Madarame decides _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is too creepy to plagiarize.
  * COMC crew reaches the top of the laboratory and the Treasure and Shadow aren’t there – now they have to go down.
  * Goro admits he’s not actually working for Shido.

September 2014 –

  * _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is mostly complete.
  * 9/1, school term starts.
  * 9/8, Haru informs Goro he will be transferring.
  * 9/15, Goro moves to Shuujin.
  * Unlike the original timeline, Kiyomi does not leave.
  * A politician who had a mental shutdown last timeline dies in a “car accident”.

October 2014 –

  * Hitoshi has a depressive episode.
  * Nakanohara leaves the atelier, roughly at the same time as he did last timeline.

November 2014 – 

  * COMC crew reaches the Jikken Treasure, decides they need to scout.
  * 11/8-11/9 – Cultural festival weekend:
    * At Shuujin, there is a ‘syrup incident’, but otherwise uneventful.
    * Makoto sees Kamoshida smarming at potential students.
    * At Kosei, Yusuke runs into Ann, who doesn’t recognize him, and Hifumi, who he blurts out some information to.
    * That evening, Yusuke and Hifumi fall through _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ (in front of Kiyomi) and return an hour later (in front of Hitoshi).
  * Yusuke starts visiting the museum Palace frequently. His sleep gets a lot better.
  * Wakaba’s lab succeeds in opening a portal into the Metaverse.
  * Futaba bugs Wakaba’s phone.
  * 11/15 – COMC crew checks out the SIU Director’s Palace, Goro gets Medea.
  * 11/16, Yusuke and Hifumi visit Mementos.
  * COMC crew defeats the Jikken Palace, changes Ishikawa’s heart.
  * 11/29, Hifumi grounded after a fight with her mother over forfeiting a game.

December 2014 – 

  * 12/7, Yusuke and Hifumi visit a Palace at her middle school.
  * ~12/15, Goro has the flu, tells Makoto his time travel theory.
  * Atelier water heater breaks, Madarame leaves for “retreat” (read: resort).
  * 12/25, conspiracy tries to have Wakaba killed and fake an accidental overdose.
  * 12/26, power in the atelier is cut off due to lack of payment. Futaba remembers everything after her uncle yells at her in the hospital. In the evening, runs into Yusuke. Yusuke & senpai go to stay at Isshiki apartment. Futaba dreams about Akira.
  * 12/28, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi go after Uncle Yoji in Mementos. On the way out pass Goro interrogating a Shadow (Ito) about judges, prosecutors, school sponsorship.
  * 12/30, Futaba discovers Wakaba’s Palace.
  * 12/31, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi scout Wakaba’s Palace. Someone at the “spiritual retreat” sets fire to the buffet.

January 2015 –

  * Yusuke, Kiyomi, and Hitoshi return to the atelier. Sojiro moves into the Isshiki apartment but is mostly at the hospital.
  * First two weeks, Escher crew practices in the museum Palace, make tools, gather supplies.
  * Make it up the outside of the pyramid in one go.
  * Hifumi stops competing formally for the year, has another fight with her mother.
  * Another Palace trip: top of the pyramid to Hedonistic Braggart
  * Another trip: Solve the puzzle to clear the way up
  * 1/17-1/19, university entrance exams
  * Another trip: up through the adyton, have to run from the Hundred-Armed Slave.
  * Yusuke contacts Dr. Takemi, Hifumi starts sneaking out with a rope ladder.
  * ~1/22, beat the Hundred-Armed Slave, clear the crawlspace.
  * At least one Palace trip just getting money. Sojiro is alienating the nurses.
  * First trip into the pagoda section: have to run from Cognitive Sojiro.
  * Second pagoda trip: run from Shadows.
  * A few days of downtime before pagoda Attempt 3.
  * Attempt 4 on the pagoda – end up at the top of the temple, confront Asherah. 
  * Next day (Sunday, probably 2/1), Wakaba wakes up. Futaba explains things to Wakaba and Sojiro.

February 2015 –

  * ~2/6, Futaba remembers to look into Okumura Foods
  * Escher & COMC crews meet up 


	4. Spoilers through end of Valor and Discretion

October-November 2013

  * Goro starts operating in the Metaverse.
  * Begins inflicting "psychotic breakdowns"/"rage fugues" in response to both petty annoyances and real threats.

Late December 2013 – 

  * Very beginning of _Escher_. Futaba starts getting a weird feeling of deja vu. 
  * Yusuke wakes up remembering everything but isn’t sure it’s real. 
  * Morgana also remembers at this point, though details have not been revealed.

January 2014 – 

  * Futaba continues to feel deja vu. 
  * Morgana leaves a warning note in the Isshiki mailbox.
  * Yusuke looks for Leblanc, but it isn’t there.
  * Goro starts having interrogation room dreams, usually about once a week.
  * Yusuke is dreaming of Madarame’s Palace almost every night. This doesn’t really stop.
  * Reserved-parking-place-related breakdown/rage fugue

February 2014 –

  * Goro cases the exterior of the Jikken Palace.
  * People are noticing Yusuke’s not sleeping well.

March 2014 –

  * Goro tips the police off about a drug dealer – why hasn’t been explained, but it may have been as a favor to Sasaki
  * Hitoshi has a manic episode.

April 2014 –

  * New school year! Probably April 7.
    * Haru and Makoto start first year of high school at Shuujin
    * Goro starts first year of high school at Jikken
    * Yusuke starts third year of middle school
    * Futaba starts second year of middle school
    * Kiyomi starts third and final year of high school; Hitoshi starts second year of high school
    * Hifumi starts third year of middle school
    * Ryuji and Ann start third year of middle school at the same school, somewhere in Tokyo
    * Akira starts third year of middle school somewhere outside Tokyo
  * Haru remembers; _Count of Monte Cristo_ begins. Haru meets and befriends Makoto but verifies she does not remember anything.
  * I didn’t consult a calendar while writing COMC so I’m not 100% sure everything will line up.
  * Yusuke refuses the ‘life drawing’ proposal, starts painting _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru tracks down Goro and blackmails him for Metaverse access. 
  * The next day, shows Makoto Kamoshida’s Palace but doesn’t take her inside.
  * That Saturday, probably 4/19, Haru gets careless and runs into trouble in the castle, has to be rescued by Makoto and Goro.
  * Tuesday (4/22?): breakdown/rage fugue with the attacking people with shoes.
  * Thursday (4/24?), first joint trip into Jikken.
  * Goro’s interrogation room dreams turn into engine room dreams.
  * After the first joint trip to the space station (4/26?), Haru and Makoto get a look at Goro’s notebook, Goro hears about navigator abilities and recruiting personas.
  * Yeah I think I was thinking school started earlier in April than it probably did, the end of the month is getting a little rushed. Not completely implausible at least.

May 2014 –

  * Early in the month, Goro gets Defarge persona; his Akira dreams turn lucid.
  * Sometime this month, Yusuke makes sure exhibition tickets are sent to Kunikazu Okumura. One way or another Haru never sees them.
  * About 5/5?, Kunikazu announces Haru is engaged.
  * Almost a week later (5/10?), introduces Tomioka-san.
  * Little Palace activity in the next week. Makoto snoops around the volleyball team, Goro takes down Sasaki.
  * The weekend (5/17-5/18?) is rough.
  * Another week of little activity. Makoto breaks the starship log code and Goro scouts out Tomioka in Mementos.
  * Saturday (5/24?): rage fugue/breakdown for Tomioka
  * Sunday (5/25): Goro offers to prioritize the space station

June 2014 –

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “will” have a mental shutdown, and very anxious.
  * Hitoshi/Kiyomi/Madarame start noticing there’s something kind of funny about _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru, Makoto, and Goro secure a route to the Treasure, then wait a little longer to gather strength before sending the calling card
  * Kunikazu’s heart changed

July 2014 –

  * COMC crew focuses on studying and exams until the end of the term (probably about 7/20).

August 2014 – 

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “should” have had a mental shutdown. Deja vu turns into disorientation.
  * Madarame decides _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is too creepy to plagiarize.
  * COMC crew reaches the top of the laboratory and the Treasure and Shadow aren’t there – now they have to go down.
  * Goro admits he’s not actually working for Shido.

September 2014 –

  * _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is mostly complete.
  * 9/1, school term starts.
  * 9/8, Haru informs Goro he will be transferring.
  * 9/15, Goro moves to Shuujin.
  * Unlike the original timeline, Kiyomi does not leave.
  * A politician who had a mental shutdown last timeline dies in a “car accident”.

October 2014 –

  * Hitoshi has a depressive episode.
  * Nakanohara leaves the atelier, roughly at the same time as he did last timeline.

November 2014 – 

  * COMC crew reaches the Jikken Treasure, decides they need to scout.
  * 11/8-11/9 – Cultural festival weekend:
    * At Shuujin, there is a ‘syrup incident’, but otherwise uneventful.
    * Makoto sees Kamoshida smarming at potential students.
    * At Kosei, Yusuke runs into Ann, who doesn’t recognize him, and Hifumi, who he blurts out some information to.
    * That evening, Yusuke and Hifumi fall through _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ (in front of Kiyomi) and return an hour later (in front of Hitoshi).
  * 11/10 - Ryuji remembers, verifies that Ann does not
  * Yusuke starts visiting the museum Palace frequently. His sleep gets a lot better.
  * Wakaba’s lab succeeds in opening a portal into the Metaverse.
  * Futaba bugs Wakaba’s phone.
  * 11/15 – COMC crew checks out the SIU Director’s Palace, Goro gets Medea.
  * 11/16, Yusuke and Hifumi visit Mementos.
  * COMC crew defeats the Jikken Palace, changes Ishikawa’s heart.
  * 11/29, Hifumi grounded after a fight with her mother over forfeiting a game.
  * 11/30, Ryuji dyes his hair

December 2014 – 

  * 12/1, Ryuji mistakes a stray cat for Morgana. Ooops.
  * 12/7, Yusuke and Hifumi visit a Palace at her middle school.
  * ~12/15, Goro has the flu, tells Makoto his time travel theory.
  * Atelier water heater breaks, Madarame leaves for “retreat” (read: resort).
  * 12/25, conspiracy tries to have Wakaba killed and fake an accidental overdose.
  * 12/26, power in the atelier is cut off due to lack of payment. Futaba remembers everything after her uncle yells at her in the hospital. In the evening, runs into Yusuke. Yusuke & senpai go to stay at Isshiki apartment. Futaba dreams about Akira.
  * 12/28, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi go after Uncle Yoji in Mementos. On the way out pass Goro interrogating a Shadow (Ito) about judges, prosecutors, school sponsorship.
  * 12/30, Futaba discovers Wakaba’s Palace.
  * 12/31, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi scout Wakaba’s Palace. Someone at the “spiritual retreat” sets fire to the buffet.

January 2015 –

  * Yusuke, Kiyomi, and Hitoshi return to the atelier. Sojiro moves into the Isshiki apartment but is mostly at the hospital.
  * First two weeks, Escher crew practices in the museum Palace, make tools, gather supplies.
  * Make it up the outside of the pyramid in one go.
  * Hifumi stops competing formally for the year, has another fight with her mother.
  * Another Palace trip: top of the pyramid to Hedonistic Braggart
  * Another trip: Solve the puzzle to clear the way up
  * 1/17-1/19, university entrance exams
  * Another trip: up through the adyton, have to run from the Hundred-Armed Slave.
  * Yusuke contacts Dr. Takemi, Hifumi starts sneaking out with a rope ladder.
  * ~1/22, beat the Hundred-Armed Slave, clear the crawlspace.
  * At least one Palace trip just getting money. Sojiro is alienating the nurses.
  * First trip into the pagoda section: have to run from Cognitive Sojiro.
  * Second pagoda trip: run from Shadows.
  * A few days of downtime before pagoda Attempt 3.
  * Attempt 4 on the pagoda – end up at the top of the temple, confront Asherah. 
  * Next day (Sunday, probably 2/1), Wakaba wakes up. Futaba explains things to Wakaba and Sojiro.

February 2015 –

  * ~2/6, Futaba remembers to look into Okumura Foods
  * Escher & COMC crews meet up 
  * [some other stuff is going on with Escher&COMC crews after this but it hasn't been revealed]

April 2015—

  * April 6 — new school year
    * Ryuji, Ann, Shiho, and Mishima start first year of high school at Shuujin
    * Yusuke and Hifumi start first year of high school at Kosei
    * Goro starts second year of high school at Shuujin
    * Makoto and Haru should be starting second year at Shuujin but are mysteriously absent
    * Futaba starts third year of middle school
    * Akira starts high school somewhere outside Tokyo
    * Kiyomi starts university
    * Hitoshi starts last year of high school
  * Ryuji notices weird things at Shuujin, including renovations, walled-off gym, Akechi, missing Makoto and Haru. Semi-purposefully befriends Mishima. Does not prevent Shiho from signing up for volleyball tryouts on 4/11.
  * April 10 — Ryuji pressured into "interview" on 4/11. Mom Sakamoto leaves for weekend onsen trip.
  * April 11 — Saturday. Ryuji convinces Shiho to come to "interview" rather than tryouts. "Interview" abandons Ryuji & co in Metaverse. Shiho gets a Persona. Ann remembers everything.
  * April 12 — still stuck in Metaverse. Mishima gets a Persona. Mom Sakamoto gets home late in evening, finds Ryuji missing.
  * April 13 — Ryuji & co return from Metaverse a little after midnight. Weapon shopping in the evening.
  * April 14 — Tuesday. After some unsatisfactory medicine-shopping, up through the Unfinished Gallery and the scaffolding. Back in the real world, there is late-night baking and coffee-making.
  * April 15 — Wednesday. Experimenters are getting pushier during the day. Trophy room/Cognitive Kamoshida, then the stairs.
  * April 16 — Thursday. Experimenters' security guy waiting to ambush them outside school in morning. Mirror maze and 'antechamber' in the tower. Ryuji writes calling card at night.
  * April 17 — Friday. Sneak into school early through Metaverse, post calling card. Shadow Kobayakawa fight. Everyone else jumps in.


	5. Spoilers through "medjed"

October-November 2013

  * Goro starts operating in the Metaverse.
  * Begins inflicting "psychotic breakdowns"/"rage fugues" in response to both petty annoyances and real threats.

Late December 2013 – 

  * Very beginning of _Escher_. Futaba starts getting a weird feeling of deja vu. 
  * Yusuke wakes up remembering everything but isn’t sure it’s real. 
  * Morgana also remembers at this point, though details have not been revealed.

January 2014 – 

  * Futaba continues to feel deja vu. 
  * Morgana leaves a warning note in the Isshiki mailbox.
  * Yusuke looks for Leblanc, but it isn’t there.
  * Goro starts having interrogation room dreams, usually about once a week.
  * Yusuke is dreaming of Madarame’s Palace almost every night. This doesn’t really stop.
  * Reserved-parking-place-related breakdown/rage fugue

February 2014 –

  * Goro cases the exterior of the Jikken Palace.
  * People are noticing Yusuke’s not sleeping well.

March 2014 –

  * Goro tips the police off about a drug dealer – why hasn’t been explained, but it may have been as a favor to Sasaki
  * Hitoshi has a manic episode.

April 2014 –

  * New school year! Probably April 7.
    * Haru and Makoto start first year of high school at Shuujin
    * Goro starts first year of high school at Jikken
    * Yusuke starts third year of middle school
    * Futaba starts second year of middle school
    * Kiyomi starts third and final year of high school; Hitoshi starts second year of high school
    * Hifumi starts third year of middle school
    * Ryuji and Ann start third year of middle school at the same school, somewhere in Tokyo
    * Akira starts third year of middle school somewhere outside Tokyo
  * Haru remembers; _Count of Monte Cristo_ begins. Haru meets and befriends Makoto but verifies she does not remember anything.
  * I didn’t consult a calendar while writing COMC so I’m not 100% sure everything will line up.
  * Yusuke refuses the ‘life drawing’ proposal, starts painting _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru tracks down Goro and blackmails him for Metaverse access. 
  * The next day, shows Makoto Kamoshida’s Palace but doesn’t take her inside.
  * That Saturday, probably 4/19, Haru gets careless and runs into trouble in the castle, has to be rescued by Makoto and Goro.
  * Tuesday (4/22?): breakdown/rage fugue with the attacking people with shoes.
  * Thursday (4/24?), first joint trip into Jikken.
  * Goro’s interrogation room dreams turn into engine room dreams.
  * After the first joint trip to the space station (4/26?), Haru and Makoto get a look at Goro’s notebook, Goro hears about navigator abilities and recruiting personas.
  * Yeah I think I was thinking school started earlier in April than it probably did, the end of the month is getting a little rushed. Not completely implausible at least.

May 2014 –

  * Early in the month, Goro gets Defarge persona; his Akira dreams turn lucid.
  * Sometime this month, Yusuke makes sure exhibition tickets are sent to Kunikazu Okumura. One way or another Haru never sees them.
  * About 5/5?, Kunikazu announces Haru is engaged.
  * Almost a week later (5/10?), introduces Tomioka-san.
  * Little Palace activity in the next week. Makoto snoops around the volleyball team, Goro takes down Sasaki.
  * The weekend (5/17-5/18?) is rough.
  * Another week of little activity. Makoto breaks the starship log code and Goro scouts out Tomioka in Mementos.
  * Saturday (5/24?): rage fugue/breakdown for Tomioka
  * Sunday (5/25): Goro offers to prioritize the space station

June 2014 –

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “will” have a mental shutdown, and very anxious.
  * Hitoshi/Kiyomi/Madarame start noticing there’s something kind of funny about _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_.
  * Haru, Makoto, and Goro secure a route to the Treasure, then wait a little longer to gather strength before sending the calling card
  * Kunikazu’s heart changed

July 2014 –

  * COMC crew focuses on studying and exams until the end of the term (probably about 7/20).

August 2014 – 

  * Futaba is subconsciously aware that Wakaba “should” have had a mental shutdown. Deja vu turns into disorientation.
  * Madarame decides _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is too creepy to plagiarize.
  * COMC crew reaches the top of the laboratory and the Treasure and Shadow aren’t there – now they have to go down.
  * Goro admits he’s not actually working for Shido.

September 2014 –

  * _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ is mostly complete.
  * 9/1, school term starts.
  * 9/8, Haru informs Goro he will be transferring.
  * 9/15, Goro moves to Shuujin.
  * Unlike the original timeline, Kiyomi does not leave.
  * A politician who had a mental shutdown last timeline dies in a “car accident”.

October 2014 –

  * Hitoshi has a depressive episode.
  * Nakanohara leaves the atelier, roughly at the same time as he did last timeline.

November 2014 – 

  * COMC crew reaches the Jikken Treasure, decides they need to scout.
  * 11/8-11/9 – Cultural festival weekend:
    * At Shuujin, there is a ‘syrup incident’, but otherwise uneventful.
    * Makoto sees Kamoshida smarming at potential students.
    * At Kosei, Yusuke runs into Ann, who doesn’t recognize him, and Hifumi, who he blurts out some information to.
    * That evening, Yusuke and Hifumi fall through _Self-Portrait as a Cognition_ (in front of Kiyomi) and return an hour later (in front of Hitoshi).
  * 11/10 - Ryuji remembers, verifies that Ann does not
  * Yusuke starts visiting the museum Palace frequently. His sleep gets a lot better.
  * Wakaba’s lab succeeds in opening a portal into the Metaverse.
  * Futaba bugs Wakaba’s phone.
  * 11/15 – COMC crew checks out the SIU Director’s Palace, Goro gets Medea.
  * 11/16, Yusuke and Hifumi visit Mementos.
  * COMC crew defeats the Jikken Palace, changes Ishikawa’s heart.
  * 11/29, Hifumi grounded after a fight with her mother over forfeiting a game.
  * 11/30, Ryuji dyes his hair

December 2014 – 

  * 12/1, Ryuji mistakes a stray cat for Morgana. Ooops.
  * 12/7, Yusuke and Hifumi visit a Palace at her middle school.
  * ~12/15, Goro has the flu, tells Makoto his time travel theory.
  * Atelier water heater breaks, Madarame leaves for “retreat” (read: resort).
  * 12/25, conspiracy tries to have Wakaba killed and fake an accidental overdose.
  * 12/26, power in the atelier is cut off due to lack of payment. Futaba remembers everything after her uncle yells at her in the hospital. In the evening, runs into Yusuke. Yusuke & senpai go to stay at Isshiki apartment. Futaba dreams about Akira.
  * 12/28, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi go after Uncle Yoji in Mementos. On the way out pass Goro interrogating a Shadow (Ito) about judges, prosecutors, school sponsorship.
  * 12/30, Futaba discovers Wakaba’s Palace.
  * 12/31, Futaba, Yusuke, and Hifumi scout Wakaba’s Palace. Someone at the “spiritual retreat” sets fire to the buffet.

January 2015 –

  * Yusuke, Kiyomi, and Hitoshi return to the atelier. Sojiro moves into the Isshiki apartment but is mostly at the hospital.
  * First two weeks, Escher crew practices in the museum Palace, make tools, gather supplies.
  * Make it up the outside of the pyramid in one go.
  * Hifumi stops competing formally for the year, has another fight with her mother.
  * Another Palace trip: top of the pyramid to Hedonistic Braggart
  * Another trip: Solve the puzzle to clear the way up
  * 1/17-1/19, university entrance exams
  * Another trip: up through the adyton, have to run from the Hundred-Armed Slave.
  * Yusuke contacts Dr. Takemi, Hifumi starts sneaking out with a rope ladder.
  * ~1/22, beat the Hundred-Armed Slave, clear the crawlspace.
  * At least one Palace trip just getting money. Sojiro is alienating the nurses.
  * First trip into the pagoda section: have to run from Cognitive Sojiro.
  * Second pagoda trip: run from Shadows.
  * A few days of downtime before pagoda Attempt 3.
  * Attempt 4 on the pagoda – end up at the top of the temple, confront Asherah. 
  * Next day (Sunday, probably 2/1), Wakaba wakes up. Futaba explains things to Wakaba and Sojiro.

February 2015 –

  * ~2/6, Futaba remembers to look into Okumura Foods
  * Escher & COMC crews meet up 
  * 2/8, medjed: can hack ur brain chat created 
  * 2/9, first joint Mementos trip; Mementos doors from Qimranut to Aiyatsbus are open for "medjed's Metaverse branch" (COMC crew already had Aiyatsbus access) 
  * 2/10, Isshikis moving in with Sojiro 
  * 2/14, Makoto, Yusuke, and Hitoshi join Sojiro and Futaba for 'unpacking party' 
  * Also Valentine's Day. Wakaba and Sojiro may be fake dating????? 
  * 2/15, Wakaba released from hospital 
  * 2/16, Sae apparently investigating the case of Prosecutor Maeda; in order to avoid accidentally sabotaging Sae they back off the prosecutors and raid the labyrinth Palace for money/loot instead. 
  * 2/19, Futaba talks to Kana 
  * Wakaba is investigating the MetaNav 
  * 2/23, Kana talks to Futaba and Goro 
  * Futaba relieves stress by doxxing several dozen offensive gamers 
  * Goro relieves stress by giving a rage fugue to a guy who tears apart a food kiosk

March 2015 –

  * 3/1, attempted trip to museum Palace derailed by weapons miscommunication 
  * 3/3, Sakura-Isshikis host Yusuke, Kiyomi, and Hitoshi for dinner 
  * 3/5, successful trip to museum Palace with Yusuke, Futaba, Wakaba, Hifumi 
  * 3/6, killer exam at Shuujin 
  * 3/10, Maeda has been charged, but Sae got put in charge of following up his Yakuza connections and is tense about it 
  * 3/12, discover Hypatia's hyperbola ability 
  * 3/14, last day of school year 
  * 3/15, COMC+Escher meetup to establish common knowledge base, i.e. discuss future and everything they've done so far (things still get left out) 
  * Kana has a fight with her parents and flees to Haru's house 
  * 3/16, honest discussion with Wakaba about her concerns about Metaverse vigilantism/changes of heart 
  * 3/19, test hyperbola in Mementos 
  * 3/21, break into Chemdah 
  * Hifumi has major fight with mother, starts avoiding being home 
  * 3/23, break into Kaitul 
  * 3/24, Weapon and remedy shopping; Mitsuyo Togo has a Palace 
  * 3/25, get into Akzeriyyuth 
  * 3/26, Kana talks to Wakaba and Sojiro about staying with them 
  * 3/28, change the Magarios' hearts 
  * 3/30, pre-year student council meeting at Shuujin; SOMETHING HAPPENS

April 2015—

  * April 6 — new school year
    * Ryuji, Ann, Shiho, and Mishima start first year of high school at Shuujin
    * Yusuke and Hifumi start first year of high school at Kosei
    * Goro starts second year of high school at Shuujin
    * Makoto and Haru should be starting second year at Shuujin but are mysteriously absent
    * Futaba starts third year of middle school
    * Akira starts high school somewhere outside Tokyo
    * Kiyomi starts university
    * Hitoshi starts last year of high school
  * Ryuji notices weird things at Shuujin, including renovations, walled-off gym, Akechi, missing Makoto and Haru. Semi-purposefully befriends Mishima. Does not prevent Shiho from signing up for volleyball tryouts on 4/11.
  * April 10 — Ryuji pressured into "interview" on 4/11. Mom Sakamoto leaves for weekend onsen trip.
  * April 11 — Saturday. Ryuji convinces Shiho to come to "interview" rather than tryouts. "Interview" abandons Ryuji & co in Metaverse. Shiho gets a Persona. Ann remembers everything.
  * April 12 — still stuck in Metaverse. Mishima gets a Persona. Mom Sakamoto gets home late in evening, finds Ryuji missing.
  * April 13 — Ryuji & co return from Metaverse a little after midnight. Weapon shopping in the evening.
  * April 14 — Tuesday. After some unsatisfactory medicine-shopping, up through the Unfinished Gallery and the scaffolding. Back in the real world, there is late-night baking and coffee-making.
  * April 15 — Wednesday. Experimenters are getting pushier during the day. Trophy room/Cognitive Kamoshida, then the stairs.
  * April 16 — Thursday. Experimenters' security guy waiting to ambush them outside school in morning. Mirror maze and 'antechamber' in the tower. Ryuji writes calling card at night.
  * April 17 — Friday. Sneak into school early through Metaverse, post calling card. Shadow Kobayakawa fight. Everyone else jumps in.


	6. Character primer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potential spoilers for all published chapters.

'Count of Monte Cristo' crew, a.k.a. Team Scary Senpai:

  * Haru Okumura, codename Noir, (ultimate) Persona Astarte
  * Makoto Nijima, codename Queen, Persona Johanna or later (ultimate) Anat
  * Goro Akechi, codename Crow, Personas Loki, Robin Hood, Defarge, and Medea

'Escher' crew, a.k.a. Nerd Central:

  * Futaba Isshiki, codename Oracle, (ultimate) Persona Prometheus
  * Yusuke Kitagawa, codename Fox, (ultimate) Persona Kamu Susano-o
  * Hifumi Togo, codename Shade, Persona Hangaku

'Valor and Discretion' crew, a.k.a. Team Disaster Freshmen:

  * Ryuji Sakamoto, codename Skull, (ultimate) Persona Saiten Taisei
  * Ann Takamaki, codename Panther, (ultimate) Persona Hecate
  * Shiho Suzui, codename Blaze, Persona La Maupin
  * Yuuki Mishima, codename Mirror, Persona Eulenspeigel

Oh god who let an adult in here:

  * Wakaba Isshiki, codename (apparently) Archive, Persona Hypatia. In the original timeline died summer 2014.

Friends/family:

  * Kunikazu Okumura, Haru's father, has had a change of heart as of 6/2014 and is somewhat suggestible.
  * Kiyomi Hirota, one of Yusuke's atelier senpai, three years older. In the original timeline she dropped out of high school and left the atelier 9/2014. She has a large extended family living mostly in Iwate, ruled over by controlling grandparents who don't approve of Kiyomi pursuing a career in art. Starting university 4/2015. Knows about the Metaverse, but not about the time travel. [OC]
  * Hitoshi Sawamura, one of Yusuke's atelier senpai, two years older. In the original timeline committed suicide 4/2015. Appears to have bipolar disorder but has not been diagnosed or treated. Only mentioned family is a grandmother who sends money she can't really spare. Knows about the Metaverse, but not about the time travel. [OC]
  * Sojiro Sakura, Wakaba's long-time friend and ally, in her confidence. Is supposedly 'keeping Wakaba out of trouble', but obviously that's not going to happen. Knows about the Metaverse and the time travel.
  * Kana Magario: Futaba's friend. As of _medjed_ knows about the Metaverse.
  * Mom Sakamoto, Ryuji's mother. Is probably going to need a name. Currently doesn't know what's going on beyond SOMETHING TROUBLING.

Enemies:

  * Saburo Tomioka: Kunikazu's pick for Haru's fiancé this timeline. His interest in it is 100% for corporate advancement. After (perfectly timed!) rage fugue, has presumably been fired and is trying to reassemble life. [OC]
  * Matsu Ishikawa: Principal of Jikken Academy. Laboratory Palace. Had change of heart 11/2014. [OC]
  * Tsuda-sensei: Goro's homeroom teacher his third year of middle school. Had a greenhouse Palace. Got a rage breakdown probably fall 2013. [OC]
  * Dr. Sasaki: Crooked pharmacist Goro did business with. Rage breakdown 5/2014. [OC]
  * Maki: Project Styx experimenter liaison acting as Kobayakawa's secretary. [OC]
  * Abe: Marginally competent Project Styx security guard/goon. [OC]
  * Fukui: Secondary Project Styx scientist; got kidnapped. [OC]
  * Yamashita alias Satou: Head of the Project Styx experimenters at Shuujin. [OC]
  * Ito: One of Shido's accountants and a devout follower; Shadow Ito in Mementos is one of Goro's information sources. (Was the target of "I hope you choke on Shido's boot polish and your upstairs neighbor floods their shower again".) [OC] 
  * Ueda: One of Shido's secretaries and a devout follower despite constant sexual harassment; Shadow Ueda in Mementos is one of Goro's information sources. [OC]
  * Hamasaki: One of Shido's backers, a rich old man possibly "usually about three drinks away from proposing an invasion of Korea"; Shadow Hamasaki in Mementos is one of Goro's information sources. [OC]
  * Madarame: Still An Issue.
  * <s>Hifumi's Mother</s> Mitsuyo Togo: Still An Issue.
  * Kouta and Asami Magario: Kana's exploitative parents


	7. Known Akira dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do note there could be a lot more than this that people just didn't retain because they were neither traumatic nor lucid and they just didn't think about them in time to retain them.

  * Yusuke: No Akira dreams, just museum dreams :(
  * Goro: 
    * January-late April 2014, interrogation room dreams about once a week, lovely
    * Late April-before May 5 2014, two engine room dreams, even lovelier
    * May 2014 onwards, lucid dreams — not quite as often, but this probably isn't all of them:
    * Mid-May 2014, discuss Sasaki, group duration, "tell them you're not working for Shido"
    * Mid-August 2014, after Shadow Ishikawa isn't at top of Palace, discuss Jikken, 'pleasant Goro', "should I remember meeting you before", "Tell Haru the truth"
    * End of August/just before school restarts 2014, 'be careful', 'they've got your back'
    * (Early September, dream about killing Akira which was probably NOT an Akira dream properly, just a stray memory)
    * ~September 8 2014, after transfer set up, discuss Shuujin, 'you were right about them having my back'
    * Late September 2014, after transfer, discuss Shuujin, discuss Akira's non-presence at Shuujin
    * November 15 2014, discuss Medea, nature of multiple Personas
    * Late November 2014, after Ishikawa's change of heart, discuss Shido investigation, "why was I shooting you", "future you was kind of a psycho"
    * (Late December dream about himself walking away probably NOT an Akira dream, but was probably a 'impression of future!Akechi' dream)
    * ~February 7 2015, "Akira Kurusu"
    * Early March 2015, mostly (supposedly) talked about food kiosk rage fugue target
  * Haru: 
    * ~April 19 2014, she's trying to ask about medicine but ends up talking about luak coffee, he keeps talking about papal robes [which might have helped her avoid getting one-shotted)
    * ~May 20 2014, she insists the Tomioka situation isn't that bad and she can handle it
    * Mid-June 2014, after Kunikazu's heart changed, toast "to the Count of Monte Cristo"
    * (It's entirely possible Haru had more dreams in the interim, but they weren't lucid or upsetting and she didn't realize they were real, so they just didn't get retained.)
    * March 5 2015, spent the entire time trying to talk about an exam
  * Futaba:
    * December 26 2014, "that's MY metaphor, you're a dream"/"we have a bond that can never be broken"
    * February 1 2015, Palace postmortem, "I never remember a thing about the future after I wake up"
  * Ryuji: 
    * April 11 2015, trying to talk about Kamoshida but it ends up algebra, "why are YOU asleep in the middle of the afternoon"
    * (Night of) April 16 2015, "you're not ALONE, Ryuji"


End file.
